islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Advent Calendar 2009
The event for Winter Holidays, it gives a coin prize for each day of logging in to play the game and starting on every 5th day, a special item. For instance, the first gift was available starting on the 5th day through to the 9th day inclusive, for whichever is the first day you log on to get your gift. You can only receive the gift once on those days and it will appear in your gift box. Coins are credited before players actually log in, so the only way of seeing whether or not the coins were credited is to record the number that you had the night before and compare. The gifts started on December 1st and continued to December 31st. There were only 5 item gifts however. While not specifically part of the Advent Calendar came the release of other limited edition items. The background music had an added "Ho ho ho!", the typical thing for Santa Claus to say. There was also a release of various clothing items, including the Reindeer Sweater, Santa Suit, Elf Suit, Elf Pants, Reindeer Headdress, Santa Hat and Elf Hat. A layer of snow was added to all islands, as well as the option to remove it by pressing Shift-S. Ollie changed his sunglasses for an elf hat, which caused some players who had never seen him to mistake him for an elf. This event was followed by the New Year Celebration 2009/2010. Prizes Although players may not see their coins go up, the amount given is added to the game before a player logs on for the first time that day. *Day 1 - 62 c *Day 2 - 62 c *Day 3 - 62 c (or 100 c if you got a glitch) *Day 4 - 125 c *Day 5 - 50 c and a Chestnut Tree *Day 6 - 140 c (and a Chestnut Tree if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 7 - 80 c (and a Chestnut Tree if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 8 - 90 c (and a Chestnut Tree if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 9 - 105 c (and a Chestnut Tree if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 10 - 85 c and a Green Gnome *Day 11 - 60 c (and a Green Gnome if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 12 - 90 c (and a Green Gnome if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 13 - 50 c (and a Green Gnome if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 14 - 115 c (and a Green Gnome if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 15 - 80 c and a Snowman *Day 16 - 55 c (and a Snowman if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 17 - 120 c (and a Snowman if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 18 - 80 c (and a Snowman if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 19 - 100 c (and a Snowman if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 20 - 125 c and a Gingerbread House *Day 21 - 50 c (and a Gingerbread House if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 22 - 140 c (and a Gingerbread House if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 23 - 70 c (and a Gingerbread House if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 24 - 80 c (and a Gingerbread House if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 25 - 250 c and a White Goose *Day 26 - 70 c *Day 27 - 80 c *Day 28 - 105 c *Day 29 - 85 c *Day 30 - 95 c *Day 31 - 250 c Limited Edition Items The Holiday Post and Holiday Fence go together and were released on December 4, 2009. Following that came the release of the Sleigh Wreck, Tall Fireplace, Sandman, Candy Cane Fence, Candy Cane Post, Stone Hearth, and Parol for decorations released on December 12. That came with the release of the Wild Goose, Mistletoe Bush, Christmas Tree, and Poinsettia, the holiday animal, crop, tree and flower respectively. There was also the release of the Holiday Crate, Red Gnome, Skull Sign, Smiley Face Sign and Menorah. Trivia *Adam and Donna, the founders of Neopets, also had an Advent Calendar there too, starting on December 1st of each year and lasting until December 31st. *There were glitches with all of the days that gave items so some players ended up with more than one and others with none. If you did not get yours, you may wish to contact support. See also *International Talk Like a Pirate Day 2009 *Thanksgiving 2009 *Halloween 2009 *New Year Celebration 2009/2010 *Advent Calendar 2010 *Advent Calendar 2011 Category:2009